


Jealous Green Eyes

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is absolutely NOT jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaireScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/gifts).



> Reward double drabble for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mrsowl)[mrsowl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mrsowl/) for her submission in the [5 Words Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/232575.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

Steve was not jealous. He just didn't like all the attention Danny was getting. Not because he felt it should be on him, but because he knew Danny knew exactly what all the flirting did to him.

Danny could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he spoke with the witnesses. He turned and looked at his partner and smirked. Sometimes it was so easy reading him that he had to laugh.

“Thank you ladies. You've been a great help,” Danny said as he walked to join Steve. “They were very helpful.”

“Really now?” Steve replied.

Danny nodded. “Oh yes. They said I better come over here and save you from trying to set them on fire with the power of your mind.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Set them on fire?”

“Crystal said your hand twitched for your gun every time one of the girls touched my arm.” Danny repressed a smile as he heard Steve snort. “And Jade...well she said she’d give anything for her man to look at her the way you were looking at me.”

Steve’s face heated up at what Danny said and the fact that the women could tell. “They don’t know what they’re saying.”


End file.
